Shadows On The Rain
by LarkroseLukos
Summary: Rainpaw is the only flawed kit out of Tallpoppy and Blackstar perfect litter. He is determined to prove himself, but a ThunderClan she-cat with a liking for him isn't helping. And the prophecy surrounding Rainpaw's family doesn't promise power.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors or its affiliates. This is purely fan-made and I do not own any of the characters. Not even a pet Blackstar that can hiss at me when I type his name wrong.**

Prologue:

Blackstar never dreamed. The closest thing to a dream he had ever had was his nine lives ceremony, and that still was beginning to be lost in his memory. Perhaps he did dream, but he surely didn't remember them. Such silly fantasies were just a waste of memory. If StarClan wanted to speak to him, they could just appear like they did when the trees fell. Or when he went to the Moonpool to speak with them. But dreams were unnecessary. Dreams were useless.

So why was Blackstar dreaming? It was a question that even puzzled him.

"Hello?" the tom called into the moonlit forest, afterwards scolding himself. This was a dream. How could there be anyone to talk to?

Then a small shape melted out of the shadows. It was the small but familiar figure. It was Runningnose the medicine cat, from his dainty white paws to the snot sparkling on his nose.

The smaller cat dipped his head. "Blackstar," he meowed calmly.

"What is it?" Blackstar snapped. "I don't have all night."

Runningnose narrowed his eyes, annoyed by his impatience. "StarClan has a message for you."

"I don't have time for silly prophecies." Blackstar's reply was rich with scorn.

Runningnose glanced nervously at Blackstar's drawn claws. They were long and sharp and clicking gently on the dirt ground.

"This is not a prophecy," Runningnose was fighting to keep his patience. "This is a message. It concerns your death."

Blackstar's ears pricked up. "I'm listening." he said at last.

"We-StarClan-have predicted your own kin will cause your doom." Runningnose whispered.

"Foolish star rubbish!" Blackstar exclaimed. "My kin has my warrior blood running through their veins. They are loyal through and through. Maybe Sol was right about you."

Runningnose twitched his whiskers in annoyance. He opened his muzzle to reply, but Blackstar cut him off.

"You want me to die, don't you?" the white tom growled. "This is revenge for losing my faith. Well, a leader with six lives isn't going to lose to 'his own kin'."

"Believe what you want, Blackstar." Runningnose's voice was cold. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

***

"Blackstar."

Blackstar opened his eyes. He was in his den, where he had fallen asleep. The dream still echoed in his mind, and its ominous message was too strange to ignore.

The voice had came from Littlecloud. The medicine cat was standing in the moonlight, his tabby and white fur bathed silver. He could have been mistaken for a StarClan cat. His apprentice, Flamepaw, was beside him, already as tall as his mentor, his blue eyes glistening like the depths of the sky. Both of the medicine cats held nervous expressions across their tired faces, as if speaking to Blackstar required a deep sense of strength.

"Um… Blackstar, Tallpoppy has had her kits. Your kits." Littlecloud was nearly muttering, and Blackstar had to prick his ears to hear. "Would you like to see them?"

"How many kits?"

"Five kits." Littlecloud mumbled.

"Great. Five little devils to kill me." Blackstar hissed under his breath.

Littlecloud rose his voice a little. "You know, elders don't usually have kits. She- she nearly died giving birth to_ your_ kits. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!" Blackstar growled. "Now get out of my sight before I make you."

The two medicine cats exchanged glances. At last Flamepaw said, "I hope you don't regret this."

"I know I won't." Blackstar hissed, and turned his back to them.

***

"Well?" Tallpoppy raised her head weakly when Littlecloud and Flamepaw entered the den.

"Blackstar- has some important stuff to take care of." Littlecloud said quickly.

The queen nodded sadly. Even though her fur was slick with sweat and she was shaking feverishly, the strength in her eyes was clear as she gazed down at her kits. She would do anything for her offspring.

"Well," Tallpoppy smiled. "I guess that's what you get for being mates with the Clan leader. They're always busy."  
Littlecloud looked away for a moment. _That's what you get for being mates with Blackstar. _

Why did his leader choose to break such a sweet she-cat's heart? Tallpoppy could live in her little fantasy that Blackstar really cared about her for now, but one day she'd have to face facts.

Littlecloud wanted to tell her, but as he watched Tallpoppy lick her kits gently, he decided against it.

"Come on, Flamepaw." he said. "We should be going."

**XXX**

**Well? What did you think?**


End file.
